


At Least I Got You In My Head

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Izzy shouldn't want her like this.





	At Least I Got You In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Sleepover" by Hayley Kiyoko. Whole fic inspired by the song.

She liked Clary immediately. The girl was strong and vivacious and…beautiful. She pushed her into an instant friendship, dressing her up, helping with her hair and makeup. She told herself it was what she would do with a sister. Their friendship grew quickly, tightly, holding hands and sharing feelings.

 

It wasn’t unusual for them to have sleepovers, sharing her bed, curling up together throughout the night. It was the sweetest torture she could imagine. Touching her, but not _touching_ her.

 

And the dreams she had….Their sex was soft and sweet, rough and passionate. She could feel skin on skin, Clary’s hair in her face, a gentle caress. Sometimes she woke up gasping, body covered with sweat, aching with need. Clary thought she had nightmares.

 

She wasn’t supposed to like her like this. Clary had Jace, Izzy’s brother who she loved and wanted to be happy. She would never want to take that happiness away from him.

 

And so she continued to hold her hand, and sleep in her bed together. Wishing that they could be more.


End file.
